


Of Course, I Do!

by KuroBakura



Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Loki & Thor Bro Feels (Marvel), M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Out of Character, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sweet Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Thor and Loki have a bit of a heart to heart after the battle of Ragnarok in Asgard. And Loki finds out that his life with his husband is about to change.
Relationships: Loki/Original Male Character
Series: Heart Of A Dragon Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Of Course, I Do!

Loki and Thor were in a room together in the ship that they used to escape both Sakkar and Asgard. Soma was resting after battling and defeating Hela. They stood in front of a giant window.  
  
“How is Soma doing? He is quite a fighter. And did quite well out there” Thor asked him and spoke.  
  
“I agree with you on that. He is doing quite well. Definitely needs some rest after all that has happened.” Loki replied back to him. Though, there was something that was on Loki’s mind about all of this. Thor looked at Loki.  
  
“Something wrong?” Thor asked him.  
  
“Nothing is exactly wrong but..” Loki’s voice trailed off as the thought popped up in his head again.  
  
“But it seems that something is bothering you.” Thor rold Loki, wanting him to elaborate more on what he was trying to say. Loki was more unsure than bothered about what he was trying to say. He hesitated for a few seconds before he spoke to his brother again.  
  
“I think Soma might be pregnant. I could feel it when I was with him in the room before coming here to see you.” Loki said to him. Thor was not surprised.  
  
“That actually makes a lot of sense to me.” Thor spoke. Loki looked at Thor.  
  
“In what way does it make sense to you?” Loki asked him.  
  
“When we were flying in the ship as we were escaping from Sakkar, Soma did mention that he did feel a little sick and ended up throwing up in the ship through one of the opened ports at the bottom of the ship. I mean, that is what I noticed but I am not sure. All I know is that it could be possible that Soma is carrying a child from the way he was feeling during that time.” Thor replied and explained to him. Loki believed that but still..it could just be a false alarm.  
  
Regardless, Loki wanted to find out if Soma was actually pregnant or not. But if he wasn’t....why did Loki sense that there was life in the room coming from Soma? For now, he was just going to let Soma rest.  
  
“So...what is your plan?” Loki asked another question.  
  
“I think we are going to head to earth and go from there.” Thor answered. Loki was not sure about that idea.  
  
“Do you think it is a good idea?” Loki asked.  
  
“I think it is.” Thor answered, with a little bit of confusion in his voice. Loki felt like he needed to be more specific about what he was asking.

  


“Let me rephrase that. Do you really think it’s a good idea to bring _me_ back to earth?” Loki asked again, rephrasing his question. Thor shrugged.

“Probably not, to be honest.” Thor replied. Loki still was not sure about that. Loki figured that. But...it was not exactly about him for why he was worried about being brought back to Earth.  
  
“I also think it would not be a good idea to bring Soma and I back to earth with you.” Loki stated.  
  
“Why not when it comes to Soma?” Thor asked. Loki took a deep breath before he spoke again.  
  
“Because if certain people find out that Soma is my husband, they are going to assume that he is also a criminal and it is not true. Soma is not like me at all. Not in the slightest. Plus..I can not have Soma get stressed out with a baby on the way, if he is pregnant. It would not be good at all for him.” Loki replied and explained this time.  
  
“So, if he is actually pregnant, you want him to keep the baby?” Thor asked. Loki nodded.  
  
“I am not THAT heartless, brother. I want a future with Soma. And that includes a family. I mean, I was not sure at first when I wanted this to happen but if it happens now, then it happens now. And no matter where we go or where we live, as long as I have him and our child with me, I am fine. I just do not want something bad to happen to him or the baby. Because to me, they are my world and that is all I need.” Loki answered Thor. And Loki was being truthfully honest about that.  
  
A lot of what Loki just told him was a surprise to the newly appointed King of Asgard. In a way, Thor was not sure if this is good or not but regardless, it was a nice change. And it was because of Soma that Loki was different.  
  
“You have changed quite a lot since last time we saw each other before all of this.” Thor told him. Loki smiled.  
  
“Yes. I have. Ever since I met Soma, he has brought light into a world of darkness and brightened everything up for me. I mean...Soma is not innocent himself but he is not a bad person either. He saved my life and I owe so much for that. I would do anything for him. And I mean _anything_ for him. I really love him and I have never lied to him since we have met. I am always honest with him.” Loki said back to his brother. Thor nodded.  
  
“I am glad that you both have each other.” Thor said. Loki nodded.  
  
“Thank you.” Loki responded. After spending a little more time with Thor, Loki decided to go check on his husband. As he entered the room, Soma was asleep on the bed. Loki quietly walked over to the bed and gently sat on the side of it. The Trickster kept looking at his dragon god of a husband. _Cute_ dragon god of a husband.

Even Soma’s snore was delightful to hear. At least, everything that has happened to them since Thor crashed their wedding was over.  
  
Loki gently placed a hand onto Soma’s forehead and brushed his bangs away from his eyes. Loki smiled at him.  
  
“I will go to Vahalla and back to protect him. I am so grateful to have him in my life.” Loki thought to himself. All of a sudden, Soma began to slowly open his eyes. He saw that Loki was looking at him, sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
“I didn't mean to wake you, darling. I just wanted to check up on you.” Loki spoke to him. Soma nodded.  
  
“I am okay.” Soma said in a groggy/sleepy voice.  
  
“Do you need anything?” Loki asked him. Soma noticed Loki’s hand on his forehead and moved him before holding Loki’s hand in his.  
  
“Y _ou_. I want you to stay with me for a little bit.” Soma replied to him. Loki’s heart felt so happy to hear Soma say that to him. The bed was a bit small but they will manage to sleep in the bed together somehow.  
  
“If you want to, of course.” Soma added. Loki rubbed Soma’s forehead.  
  
“I want to, dear.” Loki said back to him. Soma smiled back at him. Loki leaned forward and gave Soma a kiss on the forehead before laying down next to him on the bed. Soma snuggled up against the side of Loki and laid his head on Loki’s chest. Loki placed an arm around Soma’s body to keep him in place. The two of them looked at each other. This is the first time in a while since they left Sakkar that they were together like this.  
  
And no matter how many times they do this, neither of them will get tired of it. As they relaxed on the bed, Loki had that feeling again near Soma. He felt like coming from Soma once again. As much as Loki did not want to ruin this, he needed to know if Soma was carrying a child or not.  
  
“Soma?” Loki suddenly spoke up.  
  
“Yes?” Soma asked. Loki gulped before he spoke to Soma again.  
  
“I do not mean to ruin this or anything but...are you..are you _pregnant_?” Loki asked as he felt a little nervous at the same time. Soma blushed suddenly and looked away from Loki. But...Soma did not deny anything. Or say no about it.  
  
“Soma?” Loki asked him a question again. Soma took a deep breath before looking at Loki again.  
  
“Ye-yes.” Soma finally replied. This confirmed that Loki _and_ Thor were right. Soma _is_ carrying a child. _Loki's_ child.  
  
“How did you know that I am having a baby?” Soma asked Loki.  
  
“I felt something in my senses earlier when I was in the room before heading out about a couple of hours ago. At first, I was not sure but now...it seems that I was right. ...How long did you know?” Loki answered, explained and then asked him another question.  
  
“I did not know until the day before we escaped from Sakkar. One night, I started to feel weird and I went to the doctor’s area of my Uncle’s palace. They gave me some kind of test and that is when I found out that I am pregnant.” Soma replied and explained to Loki.

“...How come you did not tell this? I would have gone with you!” Loki asked and exclaimed.  
  
“I did not want to wake and I know that you weren’t in a somewhat happy mood that night because of my uncle. I know that I should have said something but I thought it was nothing at first. And since we left so quickly...I have not been able to tell you until now and I have been planning on telling you, too. I was not going to keep this a secret from you. I promise! I am so sorry. I will never do anything like that again.” Soma answered, giving him an explanation again about why he did not tell him that night.  
  
Loki smiled again.  
  
“I am not mad or upset, Soma. I am just glad that I know now.” Loki said to him. Soma was happy to know that but still deep down...he was a little nervous.  
  
“Do...do you want a child with me?” Soma asked him a question. Loki snuggled Soma in both of his arms.  
  
“Of course, I do! I want a child with you, Soma. Very much.” Loki replied to him. Soma was surprised by that.  
  
“Really? You want a family with me?” Soma asked him a couple of questions again. Loki nodded.  
  
“When it comes to you, darling, yes. Honestly, I was never sure if I wanted to be a father but when I met you, it made me think about a lot of things in my life. Now...I truly am ready to be a father and have a family. With you. I mean, yes, I am shocked but I am happy, too. And I can not wait to meet them.” Loki answered his husband. Tears started to stream down Soma’s cheeks. Loki started to panic slightly.  
  
“Soma? Are you alright?!” Loki asked him. He suddenly noticed that Soma was _smiling_ at him.  
  
“Yes, dear. I am just so happy. I love you. And I can not wait to meet our baby, too.” Soma replied to him. Loki smiled as he started to cry a little bit as well.  
  
“I love you, too.” Loki said to him. Soma gave Loki a kiss on the lips then the both of them got comfortable in the bed. It did not take long for both of them to start feeling their eyes getting heavy. 

**#######**

An hour after Loki left Thor, the king began to look for him. For some reason, he began to worry that Loki and Soma left the ship. It sounds like a dumb idea but he would not put it past Loki to do such a thing. He went down a hallway. When he tried to walk past one of the doors of sleeping quarters, he heard noises coming from the other side. Thor pressed his ear up against to hear what it could be.  
  
“Is...is that snoring?” Thor quietly asked himself. Thor stood back up and knocked on the door a couple times before gently and quietly opening it. When the king peaked into the room, his eye widened as he saw what was going on inside of the room. It was Loki in bed with Soma. Both of them were snuggled up on the bed together, sound asleep. Thor also noticed that one of Loki’s hands was placed on top of Soma’s stomach.  
  
“It seems that Loki finally got the answer that he was wondering about when we spoke earlier.” Thor said to himself. He was also happy to see Soma and his brother happy together. Loki finally found his soulmate for life. Maybe one day Thor will find his soulmate but for now, he had a kingdom to rule. And place to find for the new Asgard. Thor shut the door and left the two lovers alone in the room to slumber.  
  
Still, Loki was not sure if Earth was a good idea for him and his family. But as long as him, Soma and their child are safe and happy, that is where he wants to be. Because for the Trickster, Soma and now, his child are not only the most important to him but they are also his _world_. 

  
A world full of love, happiness and joy.  
  
 ****

**The End**


End file.
